


This is the beginning

by smaragdbird



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, keep some insulin at hand, very very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute ,sweet , playful like honeymoon sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://whitechapel-itv.livejournal.com/47602.html?thread=439282#t439282) prompt on [](http://whitechapel-itv.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://whitechapel-itv.livejournal.com/)**whitechapel_itv**. It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

He woke up to Joe dropping kisses on his back but he felt warm and comfortable so he pretended to be asleep for a few more moments. Joe, however, seemed determined to rise him to wakefulness, nibbling at the sensitive spot right underneath Emerson’s jaw.

He let out a mewling sound when Joe sucked at the skin there for once not concerned whether he was leaving marks or not.

“I know you’re awake.” Joe’s sleep rough whisper sent waves of pleasure down his spine but Emerson kept his eyes closed.

“I’m not. Feel free to continue what you were doing.”

“Do you mean this?” Joe bit lightly at the mark he had just left.

“Or this?” He groped Emerson’s arse.

“Or maybe this?” His hand slid around to grip his cock.

“You’re evil”, Emerson said but he rolled around and pulled Joe down into a kiss. Joe always kissed like this was the last time they would ever get to do it but it was definitely not because Joe had been crazy enough to marry him! Emerson felt giddy just thinking about it.

“What are you thinking about?” Joe asked his breath ghosting over Emerson’s face.

“You.”

“Good thoughts?”

Emerson curled a leg around Joe’s to get him closer. “What do you think?”

“I think you want to stay in bed today, Mr. Chandler.”

“Really, Mr. Kent? And why should I?”

“I believe I can think of one or two things”, Joe whispered into his ear as he wrapped his hand around their cocks. Emerson could feel his wedding ring against sensitive skin. God, he was just going to bask in this forever and ever. He cupped Joe’s face and kissed him, kissed him until it became too much and they had to break away for air, panting against each other’s mouths.

Afterwards they lay on the bed, catching their breath with Joe sprawled over Emerson like a human blanket. He was getting a little heavy but Emerson was too preoccupied with leaving hickies all over Joe’s neck to notice.

“I should take a shower”, Joe mumbled into the pillow.

“With me?”

Joe pushed up on his elbows and first took advantage of his new position to kiss Emerson before he said, “According to the law I’m obligated to share with you.”

“Obligated?” Emerson echoed.

Joe hummed in agreement while he left a trail of kisses from Emerson’s jaw over his throat to his chest. “You get half of everything. My life. My soul.” He grazed the edge of Emerson’s hip with his teeth and then slid lower to nibble at the inside of his thigh.

Emerson closed his eyes and let the sensation wash over him.

When he opened his eyes again he found Joe looking at him, carding his hand through his hair with a smile so bright and warm on his face it felt like looking into the sun.

“I love you”, Joe said.

“I love you, too”, Emerson replied even if the word felt inadequate for what it felt for Joe. He had gotten past that feeling a long time ago. Joe leaned down to kiss him, his hand still buried in Emerson’s hair. They kissed lazily, no burning desire behind it, simply enjoying being this close to each other.

“So”, Emerson asked when they separated eventually. “How about that shower you’re obligated to share with me?”

Joe’s answering smile rewrote the history of beauty. And as he pulled Emerson from the bed the faint sound their wedding rings made as they touched left the world spinning on a slightly brighter, slightly better path.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
